Ruby Regrets Wearing Shorts Today
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: The title says it all, folks! One-Shot


Ruby regretted ever deciding to wear shorts today.

It started out fine. She, as always, woke up before everyone else in the dormroom on a wonderful Saturday morning. The leader in red quietly dug through her drawer and realized something terrible, she ran out of leggings.

So with a silent sigh, Ruby grabbed a pair of exercise red shorts and a black T-Shirt before skittering into the bathroom. The leader of Team RWBY took a quick shower and put on her clothes before looking down at her _really_ pale legs.

From her ankle to her top right calf Ruby had a large slightly red scar. With a long sigh, knowing her teammates (especially Yang) would question where she got the scar.

Don't jump to conclusions, Ruby wasn't ashamed of her scar. It played more of a reminder, she just _really_ liked leggings.

The youngest walked out of the bathroom to see her team just waking up.

"Morning" she greeted happily and energetically as always.

"Good Morning Rub-" Weiss started to greet, but cut herself off when she saw Ruby's new attire. "New clothes?" she asked.

"No, I only wear these when I run out of leggings" the red loving leader shrugged as she climbed on top her bed and pulled out her sketch book from under her pillow.

"Is that a scar?" Blake asked, if you listened closely you could almost hear surprise in her voice.

"Hm?" Ruby looked down at her leg to see said scar. "Oh, that old thing" the youngest nonchalantly turned back to whatever she was drawing.

The crimsonette felt three different pairs of eyes on her, she looked up to see her whole team looking up at her.

"What?" Ruby innocently asked.

"How'd you _get_ the scar, sis" Yang asked, slight anger in her voice.

The silver eyed teen put down her sketch book next to her and tilted her head slightly.

"It's kinda a boring story" Ruby warned.

"Just tell us, you dolt" Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I got it from Crescent Rose" the leader started, but was cut off.

"You got your scar from your ' _sweetheart_ '?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"Let her finish, Yang" the heiress retorted sharply.

"It was the first time I used her after I forged Crescent Rose"

* * *

 _A younger version of Ruby swung her scythe around in the gym of Signal Academy. Qrow watched on the side with his arms crossed and a_ _ **very**_ _tiny smile on his face._

 _Ruby swung Crescent Rose a little bit too close her her leg and the tip of the blade cut her leg, the younger Ruby yelped and fell on the ground._

" _Ruby!" Qrow rushed over to his niece's side and helped her sit up a little. "Are you okay?"_

 _The pre-teen shook her head with tears screaming down her face._

" _Don't worry, I got you" the gruff teacher picked up Ruby bridal-style and rushed to the infirmary._

* * *

"I had to get stitches and couldn't practice in combat class for a few weeks, but other than that it wasn't that bad." Ruby shrugged.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Yang asked with her eyes slowly turning red.

"You ditched school that day and no one told you because they were afraid of how you would react" the younger sibling chuckled at the look on her older sibling's face.

"Oh"

"Why do you hide your scar?" Blake asked curiously. **(** " _ **Curiosity killed the cat!"**_ **Chuck dam it Yang how'd you get in here!?"**

"I don't hide it, I just like leggings better than shorts" Ruby picked up her sketchbook and started drawing again.

"Why did you never tell anyone?" Weiss questioned.

"Never came up"

"Did Dad know?"

"No"

"How old were you?"

"Was it properly taken care of"

"Did anyone pick on you for it?"

"Did you have fear of Crescent Rose afterwards?"

"Did anyone ask you out because of your scar?!"

"I regret wearing shorts right now" Ruby muttered as her teammates kept asking pretty stupid questions.

* * *

 **I started thinking about how Qrow might have trained Ruby, then I wondered if she got any scars, then I read Sisterly Antics: Ruby! by Demeter Renir (Great story I suggest it). When I got to that chapter with Ruby having those three scars on her leg this appeared in my docs after I blacked out... Fun times.**

 **I feel like this is written badly, but I've been thinking that for every One-shot I do recently.**

 **Anyway, please tell me how you liked it and all that good stuff and have a nice day because I sure did!**

 **I don't own RWBY RoosterTeeth and Monty (R.I.P We miss you!) do**

 **Later beautiful readers**


End file.
